Systems of this type are used particularly for connecting a chassis of a work vehicle to a non-driven rear wheel. For this purpose, the link is connected to the chassis so as to be pivotable at its end, and the wheel axle is firmly connected to the link via an attachment device. In order to dampen the vibrations caused by the road surface, an air spring, which is supported against the chassis, is disposed at the free end of the link.
In order to attach the air spring to the link, it is known to attach the air spring, particularly its rolling piston, to the link via a screwed connection.
For example, an axle suspension for a vehicle axle is apparent from DE 10 2008 061 190 A1, which comprises an axle link to whose free end an air spring is attached. For this purpose, the axle link has at its end a contact surface for supporting the air spring, which is provided with bores for inserting screws for the attachment of the air spring to the axle link.
However, the attachment of the air spring to the axle link by means of a screwed connection is disadvantageous in that an extensive finishing of the link, particularly of the contact surface and/or the attachment surface for the air spring, is required. Since the links are mostly manufactured as forged parts, the assembly bores have to be inserted in a subsequent work step. Furthermore, other work steps may also be required, such as, for example, surface milling of the contact surface as well as welding. Moreover, an additional element in the form of a steel reinforcing plate that has to be placed on the attachment surface is required in order to attach a plastic rolling piston.
Furthermore, a rolling piston for an air spring bellows is apparent from DE 10 2011 051 237 A1, which is used on a driven axle and connected to the chassis of a motor vehicle via a connecting part. To this end, the rolling piston has at its piston base a latching or snap-in connection that cooperates with the connecting part. In this case, it is disadvantageous that the force application plane or the force application point is disposed in the region of the piston base. Therefore, additional reinforcing means are required on the side of the link in order to attach the rolling piston, such as, for example, plates or a link with an increased contact surface, which renders the attachment more expensive.